


A-Z Romance

by Jaedee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, compilation?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedee/pseuds/Jaedee
Summary: A-Z short stories for Jaewin
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. A: Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng and Apples.??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time posting here and ugh I just want to share my crazy writings for Jaewin? so uhm--- I guess enjoy and feel free to comment on what y'all think (please be a little good to me :]) by the way, this was originally for ongniel but i figured out that this concept fits perfectly for jaewin so uhm- yea?

Sicheng lazily waltzes his way through the crowded hall, bag almost falling in his shoulder to his forearm and phone and apple in his left hand while his right hand supports an opened book. It was indeed a busy day for Sicheng.

A ping from his phone made him stop and step aside. getting his phone was an extremely difficult feat but hey none of the things in his hands didn't fall so yey? when he checked his phone it was a text from Jaehyun.  
  


**男神**  
_sichenggggggg!  
Dong Sicheng~!  
Sicheng-ah~~_

**Sicheng**  
Well good morning to you too Mr. Jung.   
What do I owe you to have me graced by your text this early morning?

**男神**  
_Uhm, Its noon, what do you mean good morning?  
But anyway, have you finished reviewing for math? _

Sicheng’s smile falters a little when he read that it was noon. He hasn't eaten the apple, that was supposed to be his breakfast and he was not feeling at least a little hungry. _Maybe the exam nerves are getting into him good._

**Sicheng**  
Oh.  
we still have an hour and a half to review right.  
I can't understand some formulas T.T send help.

**男神  
** _Come to the library then.  
I’ll help you. _ _I just kicked out Yuta and Taeyong. Lol,_

**Sicheng**  
My dear Savior, thank you so much.  
How much do I owe in the future?

**男神  
**😂😂😂😂  
_Stop being dramatic and run to the library now.  
__And you owe me a big favor_ 😉

Maybe Sicheng rolled his eyes at the last message but Jaehyun will never know.

Sicheng arrived in the library with a record time of 3 mins, on a normal day he could take up at least 7 mins just to reach the library. When he entered the library the first thing that he saw was Jaehyun reading a book, with his headphones on near the window and the gentle air and sunlight grazing his feature, making it more heavenly.

  
As if Sicheng was in a romantic drama, Jaehyun ever so slowly raised his head to Sicheng’s direction and smiled when he saw Sicheng at the door. Sicheng swore he could hear a low romantic-ish BGM at the scene that just unfolded in front of him _and maybe Sicheng fell a little more in love with Jung Jaehyun and Jaehyun should never know._

Sicheng walks to Jaehyun’s table and threw a smile at him. “So we have at least an hour and a half or less to walk you through the whole coverage for the math exam right?” Jaehyun asks as Sicheng was rummaging his bag for his math notes. Sicheng nodded at Jaehyun’s question.

“Quite a busy day we have,” said Jaehyun and followed by a snicker while looking at the mess that Sicheng had put at their table. Sicheng just sighed in reply.

Sicheng who was busy rummaging his bag didn’t notice Jaehyun reached out for his apple and took a big bite out of it, Sicheng after hearing the crunch suddenly whipped his head towards Jaehyun. His eyes suddenly widened and almost had tears on it, Jaehyun, on the contrary, was looking smug at first but then turned to worry after seeing Sicheng almost crying, Jaehyun was panicking.  
  
“Sicheng! why, why, why, what did I do?! I'm so sorry” panicked Jaehyun said as he cradled Sicheng’s cheeks.

“That was my breakfast” whined by Sicheng. Jaehyun almost dropped to his knees. _That was his breakfast? It’s like what almost 12 and Sicheng are still talking about breakfast?_ _  
_ Jaehyun sighed and smiled small with his dimples present. _Sicheng can feel his cheeks burning._

“You know what, let’s go somewhere,” Jaehyun said as he packs up the things laid on the table. Sicheng, on the other hand, is still processing what transpired just a moment ago. “W-wait” Sicheng stammered when he realizes that Jaehyun packed his things.

“Oh, cmon.” Jaehyun looked at Sicheng then smiled at Sicheng then proceeds on biting again on the apple. Sicheng who was too speechless to talk just shook his head and let Jaehyun drag him away from the library. 

“Where are we going?” Sicheng asked Jaehyun when they suddenly turned to the abandoned part of their school.

  
“Just somewhere.” Jaehyun looked at Sicheng and grinned rather excitedly. just let Jaehyun drag him to god knows where.  
  
They got near the uni’s wall when Sicheng looked at Jaehyun rather weirdly. _I think someone broke Jaehyun._ _  
_ _  
_ “I found this way out accidentally whenĺllwandering around in freshman, trying to hide from Yuta” he explained as if he knew Sicheng was looking at Jaehyun weirdly. 

“So where does this take us?” Sicheng asked. “Oh, just the student's haven,” Jaehyun said with a proud smile.

“That’s like 20 mins, tops, walking distance from the main gate” Sicheng gasps and Jaehyun smirked proudly. “Jung Jaehyun, it took us like less than 20 mins to get there. Why haven’t you told me this” Sicheng added and hit Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“I guess I forgot?” Jaehyun dared to smile at Sicheng ever so innocently. When they passed through a short tunnel Sicheng’s eyes lit up at the place as if he entered wonderland. 

Before even Sicheng could drag Jaehyun in some random store, Jaehyun had beat him into it.

Sicheng got drag into a small LP cafe where modern meets classic. Where Sicheng imagined where his future other-half would propose. The cafe screams vintage but also triggers the romantic nerves inside him.

“This is my favorite cafe when I need to study or just pass the time I usually go here and relax,” Jaehyun explained as he drags Sicheng inside the cafe. They both settled in the back part of the cafe. Jaehyun settled Sicheng first before walking up to the counter and order some food and drinks while they study. 

Sicheng watches Jaehyun as he interacts with the staff and laughing at something. Sicheng felt a pang of jealousy but brushed it off and went on to open his notes and Jaehyun’s so he can start reviewing again.

When Jaehyun got back he was with a tray full of foods and their drinks. Sicheng looked at the foods that were being laid in front of him, ready to devour everything. Jaehyun dared to laugh at his famished state, Sicheng glared at him. 

They quietly munched their foods and quickly went back to reviewing slash Jaehyun being Sicheng’s tutor. Whilst Sicheng was figuring out one of the mock questions Jaehyun prepared, he heard a low hum from Jaehyun, he was humming along with the cafe’s background music, which was Sicheng’s favorite song. Close to you by the carpenters.

Sicheng stopped and stared at Jaehyun who was enjoying the music. _Whoever catches Jaehyun’s attention is such a lucky human being._ Sicheng concluded in his mind. Sicheng went back to solving the mock question but lost all his concentration when he heard Jaehyun say “this is my favorite song.” _Sicheng swears he felt his skip a beat._

_In conclusion, he passed the math exam and fell deeper for Jung Jaehyun._

  
  


Sicheng suddenly had an influx of apples in his locker. Be it fresh apples, sweetened apples. Name it all Sicheng had received apples in all of its forms. Its been a week since it started and its Monday again, Sicheng was expecting another apple but he saw was flowers and vinyl of the carpenters. Sicheng was beyond confused. 

And as if in a cue, Taeyong and ten came with smiles plastered at their faces. _They knew something.  
  
_

“Good morning Sicheng” the two greeted rather in an over excitedly manner, which made Sichemg more confused as it is.

“Okay, what is wrong with you both?” Sicheng asked while clutching the flowers in his hand.

“Just you know, this ain’t a regular day.” ten said and nudged Taeyong and almost instantly Taeyong nodded. “Today is a little special” Taeyong chimed in.

“So, who of you two has been putting apples in my locker?” Sicheng asked rather suspiciously.

“Oh baby, we didn’t do any of that but we know who did it.” ten answered. Now, Sicheng is more confused about who was the person who has been giving him apples in the last week.

“You want to know is it?” Taeyong asked Sicheng. Sicheng could only sigh and nod. _Whoever this guy was he did a good job on roping Taeyong and Ten in this crazy thing._

“Have you looked at the vinyl?” ten asked while creeping inside Sicheng’s locker. _Okay when did ten got there?_

“I have not.” Sicheng replied and marched to his locker to get the vinyl. When he got the vinyl his first instinct was to check the inside if there are any paper or something to point out who planned all of this and none. No paper no everything just the vinyl.  
  


Sicheng decided to check the back and he saw that vinyl only play closer to you and he felt a lump on his throat. _This,_ his eyes traveled to the song list and spotted a stamp. _It belonged to the cafe Jaehyun brought me._

“H-hyungs, i- I need to go,” Sicheng said hurriedly as he picks up the bundle of flowers and the vinyl. Whilst running all he can hear was his ragged breath and his wild heartbeats

When Sicheng arrived at the cafe, it was empty but he can hear that there was a song that was being played, so with an unsteady breath and loud pounding of his heart, Sicheng stepped in the cafe.

Sicheng looked around and there was nothing out of the ordinary well except for the table that he and Jaehyun had sat on, the whole table was covered in the same flowers Sicheng was holding and there was an apple in the middle of it. Slowly he walked close to it and being at awed was an understatement. Sicheng was in love with it.

“You know when I first saw you.” said a voice all of a sudden, Sicheng knew by heart whos voice was that. He turned around and saw Jaehyun in his typical sweaters and pants while holding a bouquet of the same flowers Sicheng holds.

“I swear I told myself that I will protect you and cherish you in any way I can,” Jaehyun said as he walks closer to Sicheng. Sicheng was starting to become emotional.

“But I don’t know what happened, it took me 3 years to confess what I feel for you. I guess my timings were not right or maybe I waited for this day.” Jaehyun smiled as he steps closer to Sicheng’s personal space.

“Just so you know, I love how your eyes twinkle when you see the apples last week also, I like you so much dong Sicheng,” Jaehyun added and smiled ever so beautiful with his dimple showing up. With all the emotions piling up, Sicheng hugged Jaehyun tightly, with his head resting on the space where the neck and shoulders meet. “I like you too, so much” Sicheng murmured into Jaehyun’s exposed skin. 

Jaehyun who was still smiling cupped his face, and slowly leaned in. Sicheng was expecting a kiss on his lips but Jaehyun kissed his forehead and giggled. Sicheng pouted.  
  
“I would love to kiss you on your lips but I’d rather do it in a place where not everyone can see” Jaehyun whispered and Sicheng looked confused so Jaehyun motioned to look outside. 

Sicheng saw some passerby's and their friends outside of the cafe watching them intently. Sicheng’s instinct was to bury his face at Jaehyun’s chest.

**_Extra:_ **

Sicheng and Jaehyun were chilling at Jaehyun’s apartment when Sicheng remembered a question he’s been dying to ask.

“Hyun, why apples?” Sicheng asked as he cuddled closer to Jaehyun, who was almost half asleep.

“I don’t know too but remembered when you almost cried when I ate your apples?” Jaehyun mumbled. Sicheng nodded.

“When I cradled your almost crying face, I thought to myself. I want to give you all the love you deserve, all the apples in the world. I want you to be mine not as just your friend but as your boyfriend and possibly the one to stay by your side forever” Jaehyun mumbled, obviously sleepy. 

Sicheng felt that Jaehyun has fallen asleep, he smiled and kissed Jaehyun’s cheek and mumbled I love you before snuggling comfortably at Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男神- lit, means male god, a type of guy who is literally perfect or in other terms Mister Right.
> 
> updates are irregular by the way. lmao, I work with the 26 letters at the same time and i should not but skskksks ideas pop out and I don't want to forget it kskskskskks. i guess enjoy? also, i'm open for criticism uwu.


	2. B: Backdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng feels like he's just a mere backdrop for his friend's fairytale-like stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update got really late, yknow the holiday season and all that jazz and i actually deleted and redo this part for 3 times. i was that unsure lmao

Sicheng might be a little insecure and shy, maybe not little but a lot, the thing is that he has accepted the fact that he was just a mere backdrop, blending in the crowd very well, a tool for everyone's fairytale-like stories. 

he did envy his friends for having an almost perfect life perse, has a stable relationship, everyone's cool with them and sicheng ain't really all that.

maybe you can blame his insecurity with his old friend, that fucked him up real good. trusted him, he was sicheng's everything but like what they say all good things are too good to be true. he ended up not only losing his best friend but also his confidence. 

flying out of China and going to Korea to rebuild his "broken" life was a good plan on his head but the language barriers and new culture have shocked the poor sicheng and made him even more insecure and shy. it took a very long process but he meet great people, but still, there's this nagging voice in his head that always makes him rethink everything.

don't get sicheng wrong, he loves and at most trust his new friends the one that he doesn't trust is himself, always afraid of something, he just wants to be at least have a little spotlight, even though he knows perfectly well isn't for him.

Sicheng just wants to be someone to somebody. 

  
  


"Did i tell you all that my cousin will be studying here now?" doyoung said as he munches a sandwich. "you just told us that doyoung and why would we care though?" ten asks back. Doyoung could only roll his eyes at ten’s sarcastic comment. 

“If your cousin is a hottie maybe we’ll talk” sicheng jokingly added and doyoung whipped his head to sicheng who was actually busy munching a cracker. “Oh sicheng dear, he isn’t just a hottie” doyoung smirked and maybe sicheng almost fell to his sit. “Oh god, Kim Doyoung is smirking, where is your boyfriend?!” sicheng exaggerated. Earning a big smile from both ten and doyoung. “When will your cousin come here though?” ten asked and doyoung shrugged “this week, i think.”

After the conversation, sicheng had put it in the back of his head.

The thing is sicheng ,may have liked taeyong back then. Read: Liked. The moment taeyong and doyoung became a thing, sicheng basically tried to bury his feelings for the other guy but sometimes there's thing nagging voice in sicheng’s head that he needs to confess to taeyong to truly move on from him but he’s scared so he could only look at taeyong sadly and maybe a little yearning, just like today.

“Stop staring at someone’s boyfriend.” a boy whispered to sicheng, making sicheng flinch. “ I’m sorry but I am not staring at anyone?” sicheng tried to play it cool, the stranger smirked at him and leaned in. “you’re giving him the love eyes. Try again cutie”

“Jung Jaehyun!” doyoung shouted and walked near to where sicheng and the stranger was. “Hey cousin,” said the stranger and smiled. Sicheng was beyond shocked. Sicheng suddenly felt like his blood was being drained out of him.

“ I see that you met sicheng, one of the people that i cherish.” doyoung said. And the jaehyun guy. 

“Oh, nice to meet you sicheng.” jaehyun said as he faced sicheng with a sly smile decorating his  ~~ pretty ~~ lips.

Sicheng without a doubt have realized his life is about to change the moment jaehyun stepped into his life and he is not ready for that.

\----

It was officially winter break for the group so Doyoung and Taeyong arranged a little party at their apartment. 

‘Get away from the drinks Dong Sicheng’ sicheng repeated in his head but again when did the world listen to sicheng? Never. 

Being drunk around jung jaehyun was never a good thing and an equally drunk sicheng with a very sober jaehyun is a big mess waiting to happen.

“I swear I tried--” sicheng slurred besides jaehyun and the latter is suddenly aware.

“I liked him first but I think me and love isn’t really a good combination” added sicheng and continued to drink the remaining beer in his hand, aided with a petty laugh from sicheng. 

Jaehyun smiled like he knew the world’s greatest secret. 

\----

Sicheng woke up to an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around and he was lowkey in awe as the room literally screams minimalist and is very clean by the way, but the greatest question whose room is this?

“Oh you’re awake.” a deep voice resonated making sicheng look at the door. 

Sicheng eyes went wide and he was confused too. How did he got here? Whose house is this?

“If you’re wondering how you got here, I brought you here i don’t know where you live also this is my apartment don’t worry. After you have washed up and have eaten breakfast. I’ll take you home.” Jaehyun explained as he put down the aspirin and water in the bedside. 

Jaehyun whispered “also don’t ever drink again with taeyong. You almost confessed to him sicheng.” 

Jaehyun walked away leaving a very red and messed up sicheng.  _ He almost confessed to taeyong. _

A muffled scream could be heard in the bedroom and jaehyun laughed a little.

after breakfast and a little awkward conversation with jaehyun, sicheng was ready to go far away from this place and jaehyun. 

"let me just fetch my keys and jacket, were good to go," jaehyun said leaving sicheng sitting on the sofa. sicheng's eyes were wandering around and he realized that jaehyun's apartment was too minimalist and lacked color. the whole apartment feels cold, that got sicheng wondering. 

Sicheng's thoughts were a mess and a tap on his shoulder pulled him back. "let's go now?" jaehyun asked and maybe sicheng buffered a little, in front of him was jaehyun is leather jacket with plain shirt inside and a black denim pants for a second sicheng forgot to breath. "yea." sicheng managed to answer in a very low voice. 

when they boarded the elevator, the silence was deafening so sicheng decided to speak up, "uhm, whatever you heard or seen last night, can you keep it a secret?" jaehyun looked at him rather surprised. "why? I mean I get it but you actually trust me?" jaehyun said in an amused voice. 

sicheng replied in really small voice. "i do" making jaehyun smile.

"YOU ACTUALLY SMILE?" sicheng suddenly shouted making jaehyun jump a little. “Am i really that un-human for you sicheng?” Jaehyun asked voice lace with amusement. 

“I mean yea, you look fucking beautiful but so mysterious also you’re like a----” sicheng said and when he realized he had blurted it all out words slowly died on his lips.

“Why don’t you continue? I am a what?” jaehyun teased making sicheng go beet red. “A jerk” sicheng answered when he found his voice back. “A beautiful jerk” jaehyun continued to tease him.

Sicheng just laughed at him and a comfortable silence fell into them.  _ Who the hell are you really Jung Jaehyun?  _

“Actually you know what, you’ve irked my interest Dong Sicheng. Would like to go to the amusement park with me?” jaehyun suddenly asked breaking the silence that made sicheng snap his focus at jaehyun.  _ That was sudden and out of character.  _ “I mean if you want to go home you can, but trying to get you know better Jaehyun style won’t hurt right?” jaehyun added and now he looked flustered and unsure. This made sicheng feel like he saw cracks on Jaehyun’s persona.

A vibration from his phone pulled out sicheng from his reverie. When he checked what the notifications was about his heart dropped. 

A simple,  _ hey winwin. It’s been a long time? I’m in Korea right now, maybe you wanna catch up? _

“Hey sicheng? You okay?” jaehyun nudged him prompting him to get off the elevator. Sicheng looked at jaehyun and said “y’know what, let’s go to the amusement park” and jaehyun dimpled smile appeared.

The motor ride with jaehyun was wild but the fact that him and jaehyun  _**yoonoh** , ~~he told sicheng his real name just to be fair with sicheng but he doesn’t use that often and sicheng thinks he should start calling jaehyun yoonoh just to tease him back.~~ _ Is literally eating ice cream and having a great time together is wilder in sicheng’s opinion.

“I shouldn’t be here to be honest,” jaehyun started again “it’s just my father said that I should try and be independent for a year and he actually meant being alone in seoul with doyoung.” he added.

“I think it’s more torture though?” sicheng mischievously added. “You’re right” jaehyun gave a i-understand-what-you-meant look and sicheng just laughed.

“I said let me go, Can’t you understand that?” a yell from a woman interrupted their little talk, jaehyun wordlessly gave his ice cream to sicheng and walked at the two strangers fighting and sicheng was left confused.

After a minute or more nad jaehyun looked he will throw a punch at the other guy, jaehyun walked back where sicheng was in toll was the girl. The girl suddenly spoke “thank you, if you didn’t help me back there, I don't know what he will do. Thank you so much.” and jaehyun nodded “before you go call the police and file a restraining order, so he won’t bother you again.” jaehyun advised and sicheng was amused and thought that jaehyun was cool.

When the girl left, Sicheng looked at jaehyun in awe and amusement adoring his pretty face. “I don’t know who will be the future Ms, Jung-” “Have you not heard me sicheng, I’m bi. Have you not really remembered anything I ever tell you?” jaehyun cuts, feigning fake annoyance at the other male.

“Oh shut up, let me finish Yoonoh” the sudden utterance of jaehyun’s real name made him choke on air and sicheng just playfully rolled his eyes. “So I was saying, the future Mrs. or Mr. Jung, will be so lucky. You would protect him/her very well, no storm or weapon could possibly hurt him/ her” sicheng rather said dreamy and his wild imagination over the future other-half of jaehyun earned a snicker from the boy in the topic. Just as sicheng finishes his little imagination. A warm, big hand landed on top of his head again and this time with a little force to mess with sicheng’s already messy hair. 

Jaehyun spoke with pure disgust “are you even hearing yourself? What Mrs. or Mr. Jung. I swear sicheng you’re an absolute idiot.” “I hear myself perfectly by the way, but you know a moment will come and will make you realize. I’m fucking in love” sicheng snorted 

Jaehyun leaned in and whispered, making goosebump appears on sicheng “Sometimes I think you’ve watched too many rom-com films. Love isn’t everything. Love is just a part of something.” followed by a snort and jaehyun’s lovely smile. 

And the annoying heartbeats of sicheng are back again.  _ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cliff hanger but this part will be too long and dragging so uhm I stopped there... but! I do have the other parts in my drafts and will post it maybe if I feel like it's sufficient or at least readable skskksks :)
> 
> i do hope y'all enjoyed this and i will make it up on the next update uwu <3


End file.
